


Normandy

by Robin_Alex



Series: Jane Shepard, Comander, Hero, Legend, Mother [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Memories, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), paragon in the first game and more renegade in the second, shes kinda both tbh, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: Shepard Goes back to the Normandy
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Jane Shepard, Comander, Hero, Legend, Mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024480
Kudos: 7





	Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my first play through of the Mass Effect Trilogy and holy shit I had to write I had to do it.  
> I did very very minimal editing please tell me if there's any glaring errors please I beg.

Shepard stands stock still snow covering her armor and her breath fogging the glass of her helmet. The wreckage of the Normandy, her home, the place of her death surrounds her. The creaking of metal and the whistle of the wind the only sounds other than her harsh and short breaths. “Get your shit together Shepard.” Her voice is barely a whisper and it takes her a moment to compose herself before she gets moving.

She walks, stopping to look, to remember. She picks up her old helmet, the glass cracked and the paint faded. “Better condition than I thought it would be in…” she continues picking up every dog tag, they glint in the light her head lamp gives off, the classic metal ones were always preferred. It feels like Akuze all over again. But some did survive. She’s already found Joker and Garrus. She met Tali a while ago on Freedom’s Promise. She’s glad her friends are still alive.

There are still others she needs to find. Once she gets to the Citadel she’ll start her search but for now she can live with this. She stops when she sees the Mako, completely intact. She runs then and wrenches open the door she climbs in and laughs seeing the shitty dancing hawiian lady on the dashboard. Ashley had gotten it and given it to Shepard. They never saw eye to eye but they were still part of a team. Shepard picks up the bobble and frowns. Virmere, She had to make a choice. “I’m sorry Ash.” She climbs back out and marks the spot for the monument. 

There’s a small ceremony when it’s placed. Shepard doesn’t say a word, at the end everyone leaves heading back to the ship, the new Normandy. One shuttle left behind for her. She stands still staring at the monument and she breaks. She tears off her helmet and chucks it across the plain. It hits the ice with a loud crack that’s hidden by the sound of her anguish. She screams and curses staring up at the stars. She’s going to find whoever did this and tear them limb from limb. She walks to collect her helmet, tears still streaming down her face and she gets into the shuttle. Back on the Normandy she walks to the elevator and no one stops her. If they see her eyes red and puffy from crying or the specks of red like freckles around them they don’t mention it. She takes the elevator to her quarters, takes off her armor and sits down.

She remembers her last thought when she died. She thought of Liara, her face, her voice, the spark in her eyes she would get when talking about the Prothans. Shepherd's heart aches and she rubs at her face. “I need a drink.”


End file.
